Timeless
by Rewi
Summary: Just a fucked up girl, who becomes a supernatural.


Room was yellow as sunflowers. The clock was ticking, students writing on papers. The teacher was looking at us, like a hawk. The sun was striking into my eyes. I looked down the questions, so easy, just too easy. The teacher was probably thinking that we were small first year students. I wrote down as much as I could, more details than needed. I glanced at the clock, there were 30 minutes' left, time was going to slow. I raised my hand, the teacher came. The way she walked was funny, it looked like she was at a fashion show.

"What is it now, Sophie?", the teachers voice was screaming in my ears. The hair was pulled up. The face like a tomato, no it was a tomato, it was pink.

"I am finished", I handed over the paper. Everybody turned around and gaped. It was not a surprise, because this was the first time I gave the papers right back after finishing. Before I would wait till somebody else turned their papers in first, but today was different. This was my last day alive, nobody was going to kill me. I was not going die because of some disease. No I was going to take suicide, what a good idea right? The reason was simple. The world was getting boring. There was no excitement, I have seen most of life anyway. The teacher tock the paper out of my hand and scanned the paper.

"Everything here is right. Much better than the blueprint", the teacher smiled softly, but her eyebrows were showing irritated she was. She walked back the way she came from. The students continued. I placed my head at the desk and began sleeping. This was probably my last day alive. I am not going to regret this.

Somebody was shaking me, so irritating. I opened my eyes. The sky was covered by clouds. The one who had been shaking me was Lara. She was standing beside the desk whit that stupid smile on her face, her brown hair was let down.

"Wake up Sophie", she said whit her soft voice. "Let`s go home."

"Okay, but never wake me up again."

"Why?"

"Because I don`t want to wake up and see a stupid and ugly face," I packed my bag and walked out the door.

The way home was quiet, Lara said nothing. She was listening to music, she never told me what she was listening to. When we came to my house, there were goodbyes as usual. My house was small, but was giving this warm feeling of home. It was blue as the sky and had a big garden with flowers blooming everywhere. I slowly walked in, just by opening the door the warm feeling was gone. It became replaced by a cold and dreadful feeling. There were cloths on the floor, on the walls there were photos hanging of my family. It was me, mom and dad, nobody looked happy.

There were a room that my family never used, my brothers room. When I was five years old my mother got pregnant with a boy. Dad and mom had always wished for a son, but instead they got me. The child was too weak so it died in my mother`s arms, after that mom and dad always worked late. I would always find something to eat.

I sat down on my bed, it was the only thing inside my room besides my bocks, a table and two chairs. In my hand there was knife, it was big and sharp. Like those you use to cut meat with.

My hand was shaking. The knife was pointed at me. it slowly came closer. A part of me wanted to stop, but most of me just wanted to die. It was in my skin now, some blood came, it felt like a needle. I closed my eyes, then a warm light hit my eye. Tears came flooding. I didn`t want to die at all.

"Look at me Sophie", the voice sounded like echoes. I slowly opened my eyes, in front of me was beautiful creature. It was human like. Whit shell, eyes that were only black. It stood on to foots. In his hand it was a pocket watch.

"Don`t die. Instead of dying take this watch. With this you can travel through time and space", It handed over the pocket watch to me.

"Anything else?", I asked and took the pocket watch.

"When you take this you make a deal with the universe, a deal that have consequences. You will die when you are 1000 years old, and your death will be pain full. Nobody will remember you, you will have to choose a new name and people will chase you." The eyes of the creature were sad and empty. I nodded.

It was dark and cold. I felt naked. My body was flouting in space. Strange. I wasn`t breathing. I didn`t need to. There were star and only darkness here. Around my neck the pocket watch ticking. 5 o`clock.

"Who are you? What is your name?", it was people speaking at once.

"I am Lara, Lara Snowfield", I whispered. It hurt when I say that name, I wanted to cry but I had no right. It was a selfish choice of me, but I was not thinking.

"Why that name?", they said.

"Because it is a name that will remind me of what I did, I left people who cared about me. A friend and a supporter. Family and friends, loved ones and hated ones. This name will remind me of the stupid choice I tock."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Are you happy?"

"I don`t know, maybe? I hope I will."

"Any questions?"

"How does it work, um, the pocket watch?"

"Give it a name."

"Namida, tears in Japanese."

"Remember if the pocket watch gets destroyed, you will die", the voices became louder and louder. "Close your eyes and think about a place, any time. And then say its name." I did as they said.

"Goodbye, Lara"


End file.
